1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates conveyor devices and is useful in particular, but not exclusively, for readily transportable conveyor devices which can be employed in woodland areas for conveying, for example, split firewood, shake blocks and yellow cedar cants.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the cutting of timber, there is often a need to convey relatively small pieces of wood over very rough terrain. In the past, the collection of these pieces of wood has been carried out by manually conveying them to a truck. However, this procedure requires access by the truck to a location near that at which they are produced, which is often impossible because of the lack of access roads or sufficiently level and unobstructed terrain.
The present inventor has therefore appreciated a need for a readily transportable, self-powered conveyor device which can be carried over rough terrain to the location at which the pieces of wood are produced and which can then be readily installed between that location and a location to which the trucks can be driven for collecting them.